


Harry Potter and the Temple of the Dark Lord

by KingoftheClouds84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheClouds84/pseuds/KingoftheClouds84
Summary: Four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter has nearly completed his Auror training, along with his best mate Ron Weasley, friend Neville Longbottom, and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. It's a good thing, too, as former followers of Lord Voldemort are rising up and once again threatening the wizarding world. A sinister force is acting behind the shadows, and as the new Aurors investigate the mysterious disappearance of one Draco Malfoy, they slowly realize they're in a race against time to bring the nefarious villain to light.As Harry conquers his fears and faces the danger that's threatening the world once more, he also must face the trials of young adulthood, the greatest of them being love. Can Harry wipe Voldemort's influence from the world completely? Will he be able to survive? Or will he lose his life and everyone he loves to the wicked devotees of the Dark Lord?Find out in this thrilling continuation of the Harry Potter story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!
> 
> So, I'm glad you're here reading this, but before you get too deep in, I should probably warn you that I do go a little off-Canon here, and this is how:
> 
> First of all, Draco dies. In the prologue. Yeah. See, I really hate the bloody wanker, and I figured here's a way to get rid of the tosser and still have an intriguing and JKR-esque plot. However, I know people like the idea of Draco marrying Astoria Greengrass and having Scorpius Malfoy, so I did manage to work in a little something something regarding that.
> 
> Next, Ginny is an Auror. I know, I know, she traveled the world as a famed quidditch player, but I feel like Harry and Ginny would've been a couple to settle down at a younger age, and to do that, she would need to be on the home front with Harry, so I've done that.
> 
> Next, Arthur Weasley is dead. I don't know when he would have died if we were following canon, but either way, I can't write his character. He's just... Too two knives short of a cutlery kit. I mean, I love him, but... I can't.
> 
> I think that's it... Oh, I had already written a huge bulk of this by the time that I found out that Neville Longbottom became an Auror before he was an Herbology professor at Hogwarts, and before I found out that Ron managed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes instead of being an Auror (at least, I think that's what I heard)... So. Yeah. The original, main trio was going to be Harry, Ron, and Ginny. However, following canon to the degree I have, it would have to be Harry, Ginny, and Neville. So, in the first several chapters, Ron is a very active Auror, though Neville is there multiple times and included in a lot of the dialogue. And then in the last few chapters, Neville replaces Ron in the Trio.
> 
> So... I think that's all. Hmm... Yeah, that's all. K, then. You've been warned.
> 
> \- King

Midnight had arrived, and two wizards were slowly walking the length of a weathered old bridge in London, the water beneath the bridge rushing and rolling with a cold and fierce intensity.

One man, with a slight grimace and distasteful expression, ran a hand delicately through his white-blonde hair that stood so perfectly on his head, and glanced down worriedly at the rushing waters.

"You do realize what the political and social repercussions of turning down my offer would be, don't you, Malfoy?" asked his companion, a grizzled older man with a jagged scar running down his face. He practically radiated malice, with strands of his grey-streaked hair falling around his scarred visage, and his hands held behind his back, snug against his billowing tan coat.

"Quite," Draco Malfoy replied, pulling his traveling cloak around him tighter. "I work for the Ministry now, Lestrange. What happened in the past shall remain firmly in the past."

Lestrange stopped abruptly in his tracks. "Oh, of course, the precious Ministry," he sneered. "We brought down the bloody Ministry, and it would still be within in our grasp if it wasn't for that damned Potter and his Order of the Phoenix."

"Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix," Malfoy corrected coldly. "Besides, that was only with the Dark Lord by your side. It's been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Our war is over... And we didn't win."

The moonlight came down harshly on Lestrange's mangled face, and Malfoy had to suppress a shudder in spite of himself. He stiffened up, drawing himself up straighter and staring the older man in the eyes. He knew it would be something like this the instant Aldophus Lestrange, his aunt Bellatrix's brother-in-law, asked him to Apparate with him out onto the old Nottingham Bridge. All he ever got from Dark wizards and his father's old cronies were invitations to join a insurrection against the Ministry.

Of all people, Malfoy was the last who could risk going over to the Dark side again. The entire wizarding world's eyes were upon him. The few times he had run into Harry Potter or the Weasleys in Diagon Alley, he had felt their eyes follow him the entire time, as if daring him to step out of line.

"The Dark Lord is dead," Malfoy stated loudly and firmly, forcing ice into his words. "It's over, and you need to accept it and get over it. Your brother is dead. Your sister-in-law, my aunt, is dead. It's over."

Lestrange's black eyes sparked angrily as they narrowed with undeniable fury.

"You always were a brat without enough ambition and too much cowardice, boy," he spat, his sharp canines glinting as he hissed.

Malfoy's eyes hardened as he whipped out his wand in a flash. As he held the smooth wood in his hand, he briefly thought about the two years he was forbidden a wand by the Ministry. He knew, and despised the fact, that the only reason they had returned it was that Potter had inadvertently vouched for him.

Lestrange drew his own wand, as well, but warily. "When we have once again returned to power, you will regret defying us."

"I'll take that risk," Malfoy said dryly. "Goodnight, Lestrange."

He turned away with a swirl of his cloak and began walking away, preparing to Disapparate, when he heard Aldophus begin to speak. Unfortunately, it was the last thing he'd ever hear.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lestrange recited, and a green light flashed out of the end of his wand faster than one's eyes could follow, and struck Malfoy square in the center of the back.

The blood drained from his face as his body crumpled, and fell right off the very edge of the bridge, and down towards the rolling black waters, cloak billowing and hair as still as ever. He disappeared with a splash, and the waters continued rushing.

Lestrange let out a ragged sigh, before tucking his wand within his robes again and glaring upwards at the sky, the moon reflecting the wickedness and cold lack of remorse in his eyes.


	2. Love, Life, and the Pursuit of Dark Wizards

In the countryside surrounding the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, the Burrow, home to the Weasley family, was alive with activity and celebration, with bright eye-catching streamers and banners magically flying through the air, white-hot firecrackers crackling in the backyard (supplied by the ever mischievous George Weasley, of course), and a chorus of loud, happy voices echoing through the fragrant kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Happy birthday, mate!"

"A year older, are yeh, Harry? Congratulations!"

The aforementioned Harry Potter winced discreetly as Hagrid clapped him hard on the back with one gigantic hand, but his face relaxed and blushed slightly when Ginny slipped up from the other side and pecked him on his cheek. He shot her a shy grin, her mere presence still somehow reducing him to a shy bundle of nerves.

"Ten years to the day we met, eh, ‘Arry?" Hagrid said loudly, gulping down some firewhiskey from a large mug. His beard became slightly sodden with the beverage, and he ran his giant sleeve over his face.

"I suppose so," Harry said, embarrassed for some reason, remembering that day all those years ago, and sat down at a stool at the kitchen table as Molly Weasley brought in his cake, a large square confection that levitated down onto the table, just perfectly.

"And your Auror training is nearly complete, is it not, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, tucking her wand away and beaming at the young man.

"Yes," Harry said, grateful for that fact. "Ron and I complete our lessons next week. We meant to tell you, but they pushed up our training dates, so we weren’t entirely sure when it would be."

Molly frowned severely at her tall redheaded son who was sipping quietly from a bottle of butterbeer in the corner of the kitchen, leaning against the cluttered counter, his scarred, freckled arms bared in a sleeveless shirt with the Chudley Cannons logo on it.

"You know I don't approve of this career choice for either of you," she began, and both boys groaned loudly. "However, I am proud of you both. I know the wizard community will be a lot safer with the two of you on duty."

"Damn right," enthused Charlie Weasley, the second oldest, as he walked in through the kitchen door, his older brother Bill close behind him.

"Where's Fleur?" Harry asked the latter, adjusting his glasses.

"At home with Victoire," Bill replied, curling his large frame into a corner chair. "The wee one has a little cold, and she didn't want to leave her."

Harry began to respond, but Ron pushed away from the counter and nervously caught his attention.

"Can we talk outside, mate?"

Harry looked at him in alarm, worried something was wrong. Ron's face was red and his eyes darted back and forth. He acted extremely anxious.

"Sure," Harry said, rising from his stool, and he followed his friend out into the yard. They stopped a few feet from the house while Ron continually threw nervous glances back at the door. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me," Ron blurted, flushed. He ran his hand over his face in embarrassment at the way he blurted it out.

Harry blinked in surprise, before his face cracked into a wide grin.

"That's brilliant!" he said enthusiastically, clapping his hands onto Ron's shaking shoulders. He could think of nothing better than his two best friends getting married. They had grown closer than they could ever have imagined after the Battle of Hogwarts, and were nearly inseparable. They had the perfect relationship, and anyone could’ve seen they were perfect for one another, even as far back as fourth year.

"Is it?" Ron asked, pulling back a little. "I don't even know what to say!"

"How about... 'Will you marry me?'" Harry suggested, crossing his arms, amused.

A familiar loud laugh broke out behind them, and they looked toward the gate to see a dapper looking George Weasley arriving, arm around his girlfriend Angelina's shoulders.

"It's happened, Mum!" He shouted towards the house as he passed Harry and his brother. "Harry finally asked Ron to marry him... Oh, and happy birthday Harry!" he added as an afterthought.

"Happy twenty-first, Harry," Angelina added as well, and the two of them stepped into the house, still laughing.

"I think I'm going to ask her now," Ron said suddenly, wringing his hands. He swallowed hard and his face grew hard.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, snapping his head back towards him. "Are you daft?"

"You just said it was brilliant," Ron said defensively. "Was it, or not?"

The sun was lowering in the sky above, and the air was cooling, blowing the treetops slightly and whipping Harry's robes, drying his sweat-dampened armpits.

"It is, and I couldn't be happier, but-" Harry began, trying to choose his words carefully, but he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Then I'm going to do it!" said Ron decisively, and rushed back into the house, a determined look on his face.

Harry sighed, irritated and concerned, but he perked up instantly when Ron's departing back was replaced by Ginny walking towards him, a pleased smile on her face. Her wavy mass of red hair hung down to her rear and swished back and forth with every step, and Harry itched to run his hands through the ginger locks. He considered stuffing his hands in his pockets preemptively as she approached him.

"I'm finally getting you alone," Ginny said, reaching out and taking his hand before he could tuck it away. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. Harry inwardly groaned. She could not be anymore attractive… unless she was naked. Harry immediately put an end to that line of thinking, as he was literally about to face an entire house full of her kin, who would likely happily hex him to oblivion for such impure thoughts.

"I know," Harry finally sighed, clearing his throat as he got back to the discussion at hand. "I've been so busy lately that I rarely get a moment to myself. Or for just us," he added, pulling her closer and kissing her quickly. The fact that Ginny was also taking the very same Auror training courses as him made it that much harder for the two of them to get any quality time together, which was putting a slight strain on their relationship.

"Ah, now don't start that," Ginny groaned, kissing him back. "They'll be expecting us to be back in, and you know what happens when we start snogging."

"You're right," Harry grinned at her, and stroked her back. "You'll never believe it, but Ron said he's about to propose to Hermione… like, right now."

Ginny's head jerked back. "What?" she cried. "I can't miss him making a fool of himself on one knee!" With a devilish smile, she kissed Harry again quickly, before grabbing his hand and leading him back into the house.

They headed towards the parlor, only to find the rest of the family crowded around Ron and Hermione, the former down on one knee, while the latter was standing with her hands clasped over her mouth.

They were both frozen in place, although Hermione's eyes sparkled as she looked down at him. The room was silent as everyone held their breath.

"Well, say yes, will you?" Ginny said irritably, and everyone jumped, her and Harry's re-entrance having gone unnoticed.

"I was about to," Hermione began haughtily and reproachfully, but Ron's face, as he clutched at his chest, stopped her.

"You were?" he croaked out in disbelief.

"Yes, of course I was!" Hermione said, pulling him up from floor.

"You- you mean you'll marry me?" Ron asked, looking down at her confusedly.

"Why are you that surprised?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled his head down to kiss him, as the entire room erupted into cheers and applause and cries of congratulations.

The party instantly was not just one to celebrate Harry's birthday, but also the happy couple. Mrs. Weasley could not stop crying over Ron, and hugging on him, and going on about how much she had wished his father had just lived long enough to see this day.

Harry remained very quiet, hanging back at the edge of the happy family, and only Ginny noticed.

"Hey… what's wrong?" she asked, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing… Nothing. I'm happy for them, really," Harry shrugged, then sighed. "I just don't think he should have proposed right now, as he becomes an Auror... It's a dangerous line of work, and you shouldn't really start a family. Certainly not when just starting out."

"Are you saying you don't plan to have a family?" Ginny asked, cautiously. She knew she was treading on dangerous territory and she had to step carefully.

Harry looked at her, startled. That definitely hadn't been what he was saying, and the truth was that his heart beat faster than ever whenever he thought about starting a family with Ginny. Just being with her got his insides to feeling warm and his pulse racing and his tongue tied.

"No," Harry said sheepishly, "I do want a family. But it really isn't practical... Or advised. Certainly not for us. What if whatever takes me out takes you out as well, us both being Aurors? Our children would be orphans in an instant."

Ginny grinned as she slyly asked, "When did I ever agree to having children with you?"

Harry blushed. "I-I mean, I just assumed..."

Ginny laughed softly, and took his hand, placing it across her heart. Incidentally, and perhaps intentionally, his hand lay remarkably close to her bosom as well. She often placed his hand over her heart, so it wasn't all surprising, but he still got a little dizzy.

"My heart belongs to you," she told him, and kissed him. When she pulled back, she had a serious look on her face. "Maybe Ron has the right idea. Getting married so soon, so that at least they have a chance to be married if something does go wrong."

"Ginny, no," Harry said firmly when he caught wind of where she was going with that statement. "We can't get married so soon. We've just begun dating again, and-"

Her slight smile vanished, and she pulled away from him. "Forget it, Harry." She turned and walked away, and Harry watched her go dejectedly.

It wasn't that he wouldn't love to be married to her, and soon, but whenever he even considered that possibility for a second, the image of Lupin and Tonks's bodies laying next to each other on a tarp after Hogwarts entered his head, hands limply lying near each other, and he knew he couldn't. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving behind a little Harry-Ginny combo for Mrs. Weasley to raise, like Lupin and Tonks had left little Teddy, now about five years old... Harry's godson.

Harry sighed, and stood. He walked over to a jubilant Ron, who was beaming at his new fiance, and tapped his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to head home, now," he said, sighing. "Tell everyone thank you for me."  
He wasn't entirely sure Ron had heard him, but right before he Disapparated, he heard Ron give a distracted, "Huh? Oh, sure, mate."

With a loud pop, he Apparated into the entry hall of his house, which was dark and quiet, and cold. Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the home he had inherited from Sirius when he died.  
Harry hadn't wanted to live there, what with all the bad memories; both Sirius's and his own. He eventually decided that because Sirius wanted him to have the house, he would move in. And move in he did. But the first thing he did was whip out his wand and clean the place from top to bottom, move furniture out, in, or around, and to add lights here and there, try to brighten up the place and rid it of the dark air that was cast over it.

And he finally found a solution to the portrait of Walburga Black, Sirius's less than delightful mum. Every time someone so much as passed by her portrait, she would explode into loud and furious screams that filled the house. Harry had figured out a way to make the charm that sticks a person's tongue to the roof of their mouth permanent, and he tied the curtains in front of her shut with a cord made of goblin gold- unbreakable.

Overall, it was an alright home, Harry reflected as he took off his cloak and laid it over his armchair. He raised his wand and leveled it at the logs in the fireplace. "Incendio!"

The logs caught immediate fire, and Harry sat down with satisfaction. It was summer, for sure, but Grimmauld Place could get quite drafty, so he regularly lit a fire.

"Kreacher!" Harry called, and instantly the wrinkled, grey old house elf appeared in front of him with a crack.

"The master be calling Kreacher?" Kreacher asked, bowing low.

"Er- yes," Harry said. "Can you make me a mug of cocoa, please?"

"Yes, Kreacher be happy to serve Master Potter, Kreacher be," the house elf said, and suddenly Disapparated away again.

Within minutes he returned with a freshly brewed cup of hot cocoa, and Harry took several warm sips, savoring each one before pulling a leather bound tome onto his lap. It was the photo book he'd had since his first year at Hogwarts, the one that Hagrid had given him, and he lovingly stroked the pictures of his mum and dad, wondering if they'd be as proud of him as he hoped. Sirius and Lupin, too. Harry also thought about how Tonks had been trained as an Auror by Mad-Eye Moody, and how if things had been different, if they had lived, he may have been trained himself by Tonks herself.

He was tired of always wondering what would be if things had been different. Things weren’t different, he had to live with that. His life wasn't an ideal one, not by any stretch of the imagination. Not one he wanted to have lived, by far, but he had lived it, and he had done his best at it. No one could say otherwise.

A few moments later, Harry heard a loud crack in his entry way, and quickly drew his wand as apprehension prickled at his neck.

"Harry?" A voice called, echoing through the house.

Harry sighed with relief. "Kreacher, bring Hermione back, please."

In a moment the little house elf led Harry's bushy haired muggleborn friend into Harry's den, before disappearing quickly.

"You left the party so fast I didn't have time to talk to you," Hermione said as Harry laid aside the photo book and gestured for her to sit. She perched on the edge of the sofa, wedging her hands between her knees as she did so.

"You and Ron were pretty caught up with each other, so I thought I might as well leave," Harry half-lied, lamely, knowing it wouldn’t fly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly. "After fighting with Ginny, you mean, if the sour expression on her face was anything to go by."

"She wants to get married," Harry informed her outright, sighing into his hand. It seemed to him he had been doing a right bit of sighing lately, such was the state of affairs in his life.

"Why is that a bad thing?" she asked, her warm brown eyes glinting in the firelight.

"It's not! It's that she wants to get married now,” he explained sourly, and was relieved when she nodded in understanding.

"The whole Auror thing?" she asked knowingly.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed, and he looked down. "It doesn't bother you?" he asked, curiously.

"That's why I'm here, actually," Hermione said, looking down at her hands suddenly, and she took a deep breath. "I want you to talk Ron out of becoming an Auror."

"Are you mental? He's wanted to be an Auror for years! Not to mention he's gone through three whole years of intensive training."

"I know, I know," she said, and continued looking down. “It’s just… it’s been on my mind for so long. After all the danger we went through at Hogwarts, for Merlin’s sake… we were always in danger together. Now he’s going to be out there, risking his life… I’ll be at home or at work wondering if he’s alright, and knowing that if he isn’t, there’s nothing I can do.” She quickly wiped away a tear that began to roll down her cheek. Harry moved closer and ran his hand down his arm.

"Maybe… Maybe Ron and I can be partners... That way I can look out for him, and him for me," Harry said, knowing it to likely be impossible. ‘It might take a bit, but perhaps I could ask-”

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Would you, Harry? I'd feel so much better."

"Of course!" Harry said, and then glanced at the clock. "It's getting late, Hermione, you should be getting back to your parents."

"Right," she said, standing, a sour expression sneaking across her face. "Ever since I lifted the enchantment and explained what happened, they've been breathing down my neck nonstop."

She soon Disapparated, and Harry was left alone his thoughts, secretly pleased that he wasn't the only one with reservations about an Auror relationship. He sighed. Hopefully he could patch things up with Ginny soon. He didn’t want to have to be having a quarrel with his girlfriend while finishing up the most important training of their lives.


	3. Saying Goodbye

Harry's chest swelled with immense pride as he stood in line with the other new Aurors, arms straight as ramrods at their sides, heads held high, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, approaching them one at a time to hand them their Auror badges. Harry couldn’t believe this day had finally come, that he had made it. He discreetly slid his eyes over towards Kingsley as he walked further down the line, his belly tight with excitement. In the back of his head, he felt the slightest pang at not getting to share this with his parents, but pushed it aside as Kingsley stood in front of him.

"Harry James Potter, do you swear to uphold the position of Auror and lay down your life for the Ministry and wizard community if necessary?" Kingsley asked solemnly, giving Harry only a discreet wink.

"I do," Harry said, just as solemnly, and proudly accepted his badge before stepping back to stand against the wall with the other Aurors who had already received their badges, including his former Hogwarts schoolmate and good friend, Neville Longbottom, who lifted his hand in a quick wave as they exchanged a glance.

After Harry, there were only two left to get their badges: Ginny and Ron.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you swear to uphold the position of Auror and lay down your life for the Ministry and wizarding community if necessary?"

Ginny proudly said, "I swear.” She extended her hand and her badge was handed to her. She smiled at it ecstatically while stepping back. As she settled in beside Harry against the wall, Ron stepped up.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you swear to uphold the position of Auror and lay down your life for the Ministry if necessary?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron answered nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather, before taking his badge and stepping in line along the wall.

"A week from today, you will all be assigned older, experienced Auror partners who have recently been assigned docile missions," Kingsley announced. "That way you will have on the job guidance and an easy first mission. For you see, your training does not end here. Nor does it ever end. You will always be learning, be adapting... Getting stronger and wiser- out there. In the field.

"You are dismissed."

Kingsley and his aides immediately turned to leave, and the Aurors waited for them to exit before leaving their line and heading towards the doors themselves. Neville, Ron, Harry and Ginny began strolling towards the exit together, discussing what their assignments might be.

Harry was of course quite happy, but he did feel his heart sink a little at the realization that he wouldn't get to be partners with Ron. He didn’t dare ask now, and besides that, who would he ask? Kingsley? He couldn’t ask the Minister of Magic to do him any special favors. He knew Hermione would  _ not  _ be too pleased.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet today, Harry?" Ron asked him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"No," Harry returned, before grinning mischievously. "And I'll be positively surprised to find out you read anything, especially the Daily Prophet." He snickered.

Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs. "Watch it, mate. I might just not tell you what the lead article said… About _ Malfo _ y," he slipped in, knowing it would peak Harry's interest. All anyone had to do was drop the M-word and Harry’s hackles would rise.

Like clockwork, Harry tensed up suspiciously. "What'd he do now?"

"He's disappeared," Ron informed him dramatically, a smirk on his face. None of them had any great love for Draco Malfoy.

"Someone finally did the prat in?" asked Ginny, with only a slight interest. Draco Malfoy was the last person to interest her at that moment, being a fresh new Auror as of five minutes ago.

"They don't know," Neville inserted, walking backwards as the group meandered. "I read it, too. It's as if he fell off the earth."

Harry shrugged. "He's a wizard. If he doesn't want to be found, he can make that happen."

Ron and Neville exchanged a glance, and then the former shrugged as well, surprised at Harry's sudden nonchalance. "Just letting you know. Thought it was odd."

Ginny shoved her brother quickly, laughing. "Poor Ron... The one time you bother reading the Prophet, it's a story no one cares about."

"I wasn't reading it to begin with," Ron said defensively, coloring. "Hermione was and she told me to tell Harry." Ginny nearly tripped laughing at this admission.

"Hermione is staying at the Burrow?" mumbled Harry, slipping his Auror robes off, wand clenched between his teeth.

"Yeah. She slept over last night while we started planning the wedding."

Ginny groaned. "It was  _ terribl _ e, Harry, the entire house looked as if the wedding fairy threw up there."

"That reminds me," Ron started, just as they quickly said goodbye to Neville and Disapparated, reappearing next to each other in the dim foyer of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"A wedding fairy losing it's lunch reminds you of something?" Harry asked, amused. He threw his Auror robes onto his coat rack, and turned back towards the siblings.

"No, it reminds me of the wedding. Will you be my best man?"

Harry was startled. And touched. Ron  _ was  _ his best friend, however, he had such a large number of brothers that Harry had figured himself to be one of the last people in line for the job. He had begun to think of Ron as a brother, anyway, and this made him feel all the more like one.

"I'd be honored," he said, swallowing over the lump in his throat as they awkwardly shook hands. Ginny rolled her eyes at their awkward show of affection, and pulled them further along the hallway.

They moved into the kitchen, only to be met with a loud, multi-voiced holler of, "Surprise!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, leaping back from the door, but Harry and Ginny recovered from the shock quickly, and moved forward into the crowd of friends and Weasleys who had laid in wait for them.

"We wanted to celebrate your graduation!" George announced, as Harry approached him to shake his hand.

"Blimey, is planning parties all you ever do?" Ron complained to his mum as Hermione came forth and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Don't discourage her," Charlie mumbled through a mouthful of cake. "A party every week is working for me."

Harry moved towards his chair, slightly unsettled when he realized how many people had managed to enter his house while he was gone. When he had moved in, he had removed the Fidelius Charm and replaced it with others designed to keep out those with less than honorable intentions. You can imagine the surprise of Number 11 and Number 13's inhabitants when Number 12 magically appeared in the lot between them as if overnight. Harry practically broke his back modifying their memories so as not to cause any trouble.

"Sorry we've taken over your house like this, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley called to him. "We were so busy planning it to be a surprise that we didn't stop to think of how you might feel."

"It's fine," Harry grinned, but his spirits dampened slightly when Ginny came over and sat on his lap, running her fingers through her long red hair. "You're not still mad?" he asked her, startled.

"What about?" she asked easily, and she gave him a pointed glance that made him backpedal.

"Nothing, nothing." If she was giving him the option to forget, then by all means, Harry was going to take it.

Suddenly, a screech was heard, and a fluffy grey Ministry owl flapped into the room through the window, dropping a large letter in front of Harry before flying off. He picked it up, turning it over and over before placing it carefully on the table, deciding to open it later.

He forgot, however. The party continued on into the night, and he was more than happy to participate. When the guests finally began to tire and Disapparate home, the moon was high in the sky. Harry was so exhausted he dropped off to sleep on the ratty old couch in the drawing room, waking hours later to a still, quiet house.

Yawning, Harry stood, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and stumbled into the kitchen for a glass of water. The moonlight shining in through the windows caught the vibrant seal on the Ministry letter, lying forlornly and alone on the table, making it flash and glimmer as if it in itself was magical, as well. It caught Harry's eye, and he lowered himself into a chair and quickly opened it, unfolding it and eyes bugging out as he began to read it.

> _ Harry James Potter, _
> 
> _ This letter is your official written Auror orientation. Normally Auror partners are chosen a week or more after graduation from training, but by orders of the Minister, all partners and assignments are to be given out immediately. _

Harry frowned, remembering that Kingsley Shacklebolt himself had said that they would receive their partners next week. What had changed his mind between then and the night before? Apprehensive, he resumed reading the letter.

> _ Your partner is someone you already are acquainted with, per Minister Shacklebolt's instructions. Dedalus Diggle will be awaiting your presence two days from now at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It is from there that you will begin your first mission, which will be investigating the circumstances surrounding one Mr. Draco Malfoy's disappearance. _

Again, Harry frowned. If the Ministry was having Aurors look into Malfoy's disappearance, that must mean that they believed Dark wizards to be behind it. If so... The wizarding world was headed for some dark times.

> _ As per our standard, one thing we always tell all Aurors before they begin any mission or assignment is to say goodbye. To their friends, to their families, to everyone whom they may care about or whom may care about them. No matter how simple or docile a mission may seem, all situations can turn in a second. Before all missions you should say goodbye. Better safe than sorry. _
> 
> _ Good luck, and good day to you. _
> 
> _ Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic _

A lump was forming in Harry's throat when he considered everyone he would be leaving behind if something went wrong. It was nearly more than he could stand. Just a few short years ago, he had knowingly walked straight towards his death in order to save everyone, but since then, he had treasured life so much that he just couldn’t imagine leaving this world just yet.

He lay the letter down and leaned back in his seat, thinking about what it said about saying goodbye to family. Normally, he would think he'd only say goodbye to the Weasleys, and a few of his friends from his days at Hogwarts- and of course, his godson, Teddy Lupin. But the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced he should also tell his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Harry didn't know if he'd care, or if he'd even want to know, but he felt that as long as they were even on slightly friendly terms, he should extend that courtesy.

They had seen each other a few times over the past few years, Harry telling him about Auror training, Dudley about his engagement to a girl from Edinburgh. But since then, the two cousins had gotten so busy with their own lives that they hadn't spoken in ages. Harry knew he lived in a house he owned not far from where they grew up, and that his parents lived with him, but that was the last he'd heard, around a year before.

Harry sighed. He knew what he had to do... But he did  _ not _ like it.

* * *

"I guess you got a Ministry letter, too?" Ginny asked glumly as she, Ron, and Harry puttered around the old garden at the Burrow the next day.

"Yeah... Guess we can't ignore it any longer, either," sighed Harry, frowning and crossing his arms lightly. "Am I the only person who found it odd that the Ministry is setting Aurors about the search for Malfoy?"

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Not particularly. If anyone can find him, it's an Auror."

"No, I mean..." Harry frowned more deeply and thought for a moment. "I've been thinking about it, and I think Malfoy is up to something."

"Harry..." Ron began, warningly, hand raised, but Harry surged forward.

"Just think about it! That's why they're calling in Aurors, because they suspect that he disappeared to do something evil. Death Eater stuff."

"The Death Eaters disappeared after you defeated the Dark Lord, Harry," Ginny sighed. Malfoy and other former Death Eaters were quite often mentioned and discussed among them, and Harry often took them down a similar path. "They were only strong with him by their side. Without Voldemort, they have nothing left to fight for."

Harry turned away from her, disgruntled. It always seemed like Ron, Ginny, Hermione, all of them, they always were so quick to discredit his theories regarding Draco Malfoy. It infuriated him, because he was absolutely positive Malfoy was up to no good... Never had been and never would. And he was going to find him, and find out just what he'd done or was planning to do.

"What  _ I  _ can't get over is the whole saying farewell to your family and friends bit," Ginny continued, deftly changing the subject, placing her hands on Harry's shoulders and turning him back towards her.

"I know," Harry said, looking anywhere but her face, not wanting to think about saying goodbye to  _ her.  _ "Since tomorrow's Sunday, I think I might pop in to Dudley's."

Ron groaned. "Why? The git doesn't deserve it."

Harry shrugged, turning at the end of the garden to face them. Their glum, preoccupied faces reflected his inner turmoil, and he finally threw his arms up in exasperation. "Alright, this isn't working."

"What isn't?" Ginny played innocent, playing with her hair.

"Pretending that we aren't going to have to say goodbye on Monday," Harry snapped, uncharacteristically. He was intent on letting out all his emotions in one go.

"Harry-"

"Don't 'Harry' me! It’s unnatural and inhumane, forcing us to say goodbye to our loved ones just on the off chance that we might die. They’re supposed to have trained us well enough that we won’t die." Harry looked at them piercingly, eyebrows low.

Ron swallowed hard and approached his mate. "I know. It's hard. But if we want to make the world safer, for us and the generation to follow, we have to make sacrifices..."

"The world is ending," announced Ginny, hands raised. "Ron just managed to sound profound."

Ron scowled at her, but turned back to Harry without saying anything in response to his sister. "Blimey, Harry... The time for being upset is well past. We're Aurors, now. No going back."

Harry sighed, and looked at them awkwardly. "Well, let's not say goodbye just yet. Wait until Monday."

Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement, and Harry felt a little bad about his outburst. He just hoped he wouldn't do the same at Dudley's the next day. Something about the Dursleys nearly always seemed to bring the worst out of him.

* * *

On the outskirts of London was a small, well-organized and well laid out neighborhood, each house the same color and with the same number of hedges and rosebushes stretching out neatly before them. Nothing odd or unnatural entered the neighborhood, certainly not on a quiet Sunday afternoon such as this. That is, until a young man with messy black hair, glasses, a scar on his forehead, and growing facial hair, suddenly appeared at the end of the driveway of one of these houses, a red and gold cloak waving around him as he did so. There were two cars in the driveway, and the curtains weren't drawn, so the man walked up to the door, slowly.

Harry was more than slightly nervous as he lifted his hand to knock, but after standing there for a few moments he found the courage to actually do it, and he rapped three times.

All was silent until he heard the unchaining of a lock, and the door slowly heaved opened to reveal a young woman standing there in a floral apron, brunette hair pulled back into a bun. She startled when she took in Harry's strange attire, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes?" she asked semi-politely in a distinct Scottish accent, wringing her hands in her apron pockets.

"I'm here to see Dudley... Dudley Dursley," Harry said hoarsely, palms moist as he tried to force a friendly smile to his face, but chances are, it came out more as an awkward grimace.

She stared at him. "And who might you be?"

Harry laughed lightly. "I'm his cousin, Harry Potter."

"He doesn't have a cousin named Harry Potter," she informed him, looking at him with a triumphant 'What do you have to say about THAT?' type look. She thought she had him there.

Harry's heart sank. Then he immediately started to feel irritated. "Well, I bloody lived with him for 17 years, so I damn well better be his cousin." He felt embarrassed after snapping so darkly.

Her eyebrows raised high. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize, Mr. Potter. In this neighborhood, decent folks do not just walk up out of the blue and claim to be relatives. One calls first. Please, do come in." She gestured inwards, and Harry hesitantly stepped in.

"I'm Justine MacAllister," she told him, leading him backwards into the house. "I'm Dudley's fiance. He and my parents are in the drawing room... With his parents, as well."

Harry stumbled at this, feet getting caught up in each other as he skidded to a halt. He hadn't expected  _ the _ m to be there... Alright, well, maybe he had, but that didn't mean he was happy about them being there.

Justine led him through an impossibly neat hallway back to a small room in the back corner of the house, where Harry heard a booming voice he recognized and sent shivers down his spine.

As she led him in, he stopped and stood in the doorway awkwardly, taking in the two older couples sitting across from each other on identical sofas, and the young man sitting near them in an armchair, head leaning on his fist and looking slightly bored.

Justine cleared her throat. "Dudley, your cousin, er,  _ Harry Potter _ is here to see you." She gestured back at Harry who awkwardly lifted a hand in greeting.

Dudley and the older couple to his right leaped up from their seats in shock, and Harry wondered briefly if he had made the right decision in coming. Then again, he supposed, if Dudley had just randomly showed up at Grimmauld Place, as unlikely as it was, he’d leap from his seat as well.

" _ Harry Potter?! _ " the man cried out, spittle flying from between his fat lips and onto his mustache, while his fragile wife clutched to his arm as if she was going faint.

In short, they looked as if they had just seen a ghost. However, Harry snickered inside, to them, their nephew was a far worse sight.


End file.
